Mortal Enemies
by my-joe-jonas
Summary: Sequel to Vampires Can Cry! What will happen when Bella and the Cullens get stuck between two people in love? But what if the two people in love are mortal enemies? What if one is in the Cullen family? Please read to find out! COMPLETE!
1. Jasper, where's the leash?

A/N: STOP! If u haven't read my other story, Vampires Can Cry, u shouldn't read this…because this is the sequel to that and u will be completely lost! K, so here it is…hope u like it!

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON!**

Chapter 1: Jasper, where's the leash?

(Alice POV)

"Oh my God! I'm going to be an aunt! We are going to have to take her shopping!"

"Alice, you don't even know if it's a girl or a boy yet!" I got an evil grin on my face as Jasper said that.

"You do don't you!" He said, annoyed. I assumed he was annoyed because he had been listening to me rant for the last eight months.

We were all in the living room.

"DON'T TELL US!" Bella screamed. She and Edward wanted this to be a surprise. But it was a little too late for that, since I just blurted it out.

We all started talking about what we were going to do when she was born. Then, I looked over at Edward and Bella. They were thinking to each other by the looks on their faces. Then, Edward took his hand off Bella's stomach and picked her up. He then started up the stairs.

_Aww! Tonight again?_ I thought, just to annoy Edward.

"Alice! Stop it!"

We all started laughing. I even heard Bella chuckle.

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

Edward and I had been laying here for a few hours. I was content, with one of Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and his hand on my stomach.

We had already picked out names for our baby. If it was a girl, her name was going to be Madison Alice Cullen. Madison after Charlie's mother and Alice from Alice obviously. If it was a boy, his name was going to be Anthony Emmett Cullen. Anthony from Edward's middle name and Emmett from Emmett of course. We even had the godparents picked out. We were going to ask Alice and Emmett when the baby was born.

All of a sudden, I had to pee really badly. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I realized then that vampires can't pee and there's only one thing that that could mean. My water broke at that moment.

"Edward! Go get Carlisle!"

"Huh? Bella!"

"GO!"

"OH MY GOD! CARLISLE! IT'S HAPPENING!"

Edward carried me to the bed and laid me down just as everyone in the house burst into the room.

"Okay Edward, you go to Bella's side and hold her hand, or comfort her somehow. Bella, you won't feel any pain, but push. Esme stay here beside me. Alice, go on Bella's other side. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, get out of the way."

After about fifteen minutes of pushing, I could feel it coming. **(It took less time because Bella is a vampire. Also, since vampires don't have bodily fluids, there wasn't any blood during the birth.)**

"Okay Bella, here it comes. Just one more push." Esme coached.

Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I could tell however, that he was scared to death. He kissed my hand.

"I love you."

And then, I pushed. I felt it come out, so I sat up. I didn't feel any pain throughout the whole thing, so there was nothing to keep me from doing what I wanted. Most humans would have to stay in the hospital for a few days.

"Bella and Edward, she's beautiful!" Esme said.

"She?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Madison Alice Cullen." I said, and Esme handed her to Edward and I.

"Kay. Just checking." Then she burst out. "I have a niece! I'm an aunt!" She grabbed Jasper and sat in his lap. "You're an uncle! We have a niece!" She squealed.

Emmett joined in the fun.

"I'm an uncle!"

"Yes. Alice, actually you're more than an aunt." I said as I got up and walked over to her, hand-in-hand with Edward.

"Would you like to hold your goddaughter? If, of course, you want to be her godmother."

She squealed, and Madison's eyes popped open.

"Oh my gosh! She has topaz eyes, and Edward's copper hair!" She said, and then seemed to remember my question. "Yes! Of course I'll be her godmother!"

"Good. Now Emmett, would you like to be a godfather?" Edward asked.

"Of course!" Emmett said and came over to give Edward and I bear hugs.

"May I hold my goddaughter?" Alice asked, and I placed her in her arms.

"Okay, then let's pass my grand-daughter around the room so everyone can hold her, but be careful. She is just a fragile baby." Carlisle shot a look at Emmett as he said this.

"Okay, okay! I'll be careful."

Then, Madison was passed around the room until she came back to Edward and I. Surprisingly; we hadn't heard a peep out of her.

"We're parents." Edward said, and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

Madison Alice Cullen was born about five hours ago. We figured out that she must have formula, but she couldn't sleep.

Carlisle thought that she was a vampire at first, but since she won't drink blood, he hit the books. When he came out of his office about an hour ago, he had come into the living room to tell us.

"Bella and Edward, I found out what your daughter is. Madison is half vampire and half human."

"A half-vampire? What does that mean?" Edward said, already concerned. I noticed his eyes were black.

"Calm down Edward. There's nothing wrong with her. She will start drinking some blood when normal human babies would be eating solid food. She will still eat human food, but she won't need as much. She will probably need more blood as she gets older, until she doesn't need human food anymore. Also, she will become a full vampire eventually. I just don't know when. She will change a lot faster than us, since she is already part vampire."

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Wow. Your daughter is just as weird as you guys!"

"Thanks Emmett." Edward said sarcastically.

XxXxXxX

(Alice POV)

I'm going to drag Bella and Madison shopping if I have to.

"Come on Bella! Let's go get my goddaughter some outfits!"

I heard Bella and Edward groan. Madison started crying.

"Aww! She's already taking after you! That's no fun!"

"Thanks Alice."

"Come on!"

"Okay, okay! But we're not spending all day." Then she added some more. "Jasper! Where's her leash? You're slacking! She's not supposed to be able to drag me shopping!"

I heard him laugh and pretty soon the whole house was cracking up.

"Let's go."

"Okay, but I'm driving!"

"BELLA!" I whined.

"Esme, can you baby-sit Maddie?"

"Sure! I'd love too!"

Bella chuckled and grabbed her keys.

A/N: k, so I hope you liked it! If you're confused about anything, feel free to message me. I'll try to explain it. Also, I promise to update ASAP! U can hold me to that if u want! And lastly, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZ!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	2. Author's Note! It's very important!

Okay, I just wanted to clear something up! So, I had someone tell me that one of my ideas was in someone else's story….and they thought that I took that idea from them…I promise I didn't!!!! I am being totally honest here! I think it's wrong to steal people's ideas, that's why I don't! if u r going to write something, u should use ur own ideas instead of someone else's! so evidently bella isn't attracted to blood in someone else's story and in mine…I haven't read many fanfics, so I don't know which one it's from, and lastly to get my point across…I AM NOT PLAGIARIZING! My ideas came from my head and my head only! Thanks for listening to my rant! I promise I'll update soon!


	3. Baby Kelly

**A/N: k, so here's the next chapter…hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon…sorry!**

Chapter 2: Baby Kelly

**3 years later**

(Edward POV)

"Daddy!"

"Yes sweetie? What do you want?"

"Can you make me pancakes? I'm hungry." My darling daughter asked.

"Sure!" I picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. Then, I ran downstairs, her giggling all the way.

"Hey Edward. Pancakes this morning? I thought we had those yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that…"

"Yes, I get it Rosalie. And _we_ didn't have pancakes, _she_ did."

"Yeah Aunt Rose! I want pancakes!" Maddie piped up.

Rosalie laughed.

"Okay Maddie. Pancakes it is then!" She said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Then, Emmett came down the stairs as I was making the batter. He walked into the kitchen, sniffed the air, and laughed his booming laugh.

"Pancakes! Again?" He said, and picked Maddie up, her giggling the whole time.

He spun her around, tossed her in the air, and started tickling her. Her laugh was the cutest little laugh ever!

"Yeah Uncle Mett! I love Daddy's pancakes!'

I beamed when she said this. I loved being a father. Then Bella came downstairs.

"What about my pancakes?" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I like yours too Mommy. But Daddy's are better."

Bella scowled at me. I chuckled.

_You still have to rub it in, don't you? Why can't I be better at one thing?_

_Yep! I love you._

_I know._

_Daddy! Will you please stop thinking to Mommy and make my pancakes! _Maddie thought.

I can only hear her thoughts when she wants me to. She can open and close her mind to me at will; she's really quite good at it.

"Sorry Maddie." I said and chuckled.

Everyone in the house was down in the kitchen now. While Maddie was eating, I sniffed the air. I thought I smelled another vampire.

"Alice…" I looked over to her, and she was in a vision.

I went into her thoughts to see if the vision had something to do with what I smelled.

It didn't have anything to do with it, and I couldn't smell it anymore. Everyone but Bella, Maddie, and I were going hunting later for a couple days according to Alice's vision.

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

Edward, Maddie, and I were sitting on the living room floor, playing Candy land. Edward and I should have been in school, along with Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie, but since it was sunny today we were stuck inside while they were hunting.

Edward and I should have gone with them, but since Maddie didn't need to, we stayed home.

She only needs to hunt about once every two or three months while we need to hunt about every ten to fourteen days. Her eyes are still topaz and she has the same beautiful, copper hair as Edward.

Sadly, she inherited a trait from me.

Emmett and Edward were playing "Barbie's" with her about two months ago, Emmett trying not to squish the Baby Kelly doll. Rosalie and I were sitting on the couch, watching and laughing hysterically at Edward and Emmett.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm hungry!" Emmett said, in the funniest little girl voice ever. Rose and I burst out laughing. He glared at us.

"Okay Kelly. Ken, can you make pancakes for Kelly?"

"Yes dear. Of course I'll make pancakes for Kelly." Edward said in a gruff voice.

"Why do I have to be Kelly? Why can't I be Ken?" Emmett whined. This made Rose and I laugh even harder.

"Uncle Mett! I wanna play!"

"Okay! Do you want to play?" He said and sprang on her, tickling her. That started a full-out tickle war.

"Uh oh…" I heard Maddie say, so I looked over at her. She was holding a pant less Ken.

Then, I looked at her face.

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no!" I said. "Why'd she have to get that trait!"

Edward looked up and his famous crooked smile spread across his face. Then, the tickle war started again. Before I knew it, everyone else came in, including Carlisle and Esme.

That brings us back to today. Maddie was winning, as usual. Edward always lets her win. She's so spoiled.

I was spinning the wheel when Edward's head snapped up and he sniffed the air.

"Bella, do you smell that?"

I put my nose in the air and sniffed.

"Yeah. It smells like a vampire. It's a human hunter, Edward, I can smell it!" I said, starting to panic.

"Okay. Take Maddie down to the basement. Hopefully he won't be able to smell as easily if she's down there. She will be surrounded by cement, so the smell won't go through the walls that easily."

I took her in my arms, took her downstairs, and was back at Edward's side at the front door in two seconds, literally. I was really fast.

He sniffed again. I glanced at his eyes and gasped. They went from a light topaz to pitch black in a matter of milliseconds.

"Bella, I know who it is…" He said, and growled just as there was a knock at the front door.

A/N: I know, I'm sorry I left you on a cliffey!!! O, and I decided to add the Barbie's because I can see Emmett playing with her. Lol…so thanks to all who reviewed! Thanks jaspersgirl for making me feel happy! K, so I promise I'll update ASAP if you REVIEW!!! PLZ!!!!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	4. YOU!

A/N: ok, first of all, im soooo sorry that it took me forever to update!!!! I had a truckload of homework and a county band festival…so it's all done now and I can write!!! Yay!! And thanks to all those who reviewed! It really helps me…it gives me inspiration to write more when I know people like it! K, so I know you've been wondering who it is…

Disclaimer: All of the characters from twilight and new moon belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. I do however own Maddie.

Chapter 3: YOU!

(Bella POV)

"Edward! Let him in. He won't hurt us." I said.

Edward looked at me, then decided that I was serious and opened the door.

"Hi Bella!" He said, and then looked at Edward. "Cullen."

"Newton." Edward snarled.

I didn't even realize I missed that face. I hadn't seen it and the hair since graduation.

"Hi Mike. How are you a vampire?" I asked.

"And why are you drinking from humans?" Edward growled from beside me.

"I will gladly tell you, if I may come in."

So, Edward and I took Mike into the living room. We had a lot of time since Maddie would be occupied for a while. She had pretty much every toy known to man down in the basement, and there was an eight-hour marathon of the Teletubbies on the TV.

"Okay Newton. Let's get this over with so you can go. Now, why are you here and how did you become a vampire?" Edward snarled, his eyes went even blacker, if it was possible.

I put my hand on Edward's to try to calm him down. Mike must have seen our wedding rings because his eyes turned a very dark shade of red.

"So it is true. You are married." Mike said. I nodded in return. "Okay then. First of all, I don't remember much before I was turned. All I know is that after I woke up, I was alone. I hunted of course after a few minutes, and then went to find someone that was like me. I finally found a vampire, Laurent, by Forks, so I decided to ask him who changed me and why." I gasped at the name, and Edward twitched. "Okay, I'm going to assume you know him. Anyway, he told me that he had turned me. When I asked him why, he just said that since I knew you Bella that I could get closer to you than he could. He wanted me to kill you. He said it was because you had killed his coven and he wanted revenge." I shuddered and Edward growled. "Easy Cullen. I wouldn't harm Bella if my life depended on it. He then told me about all our powers and everything about vampires. I had been getting angry with him for turning me into one of the eternally damned the whole time, and I wanted him dead. I closed my eyes to keep myself calm when I kept picturing him dead inside my mind. When I opened my eyes, however, there was a burning pile on the ground." He shuddered. I gasped.

"That's your power, isn't it?"

"Yes Bella. That's my power."

"Why are you here, Newton?" Edward growled, losing patience very quickly.

"Cullen, I came here to see if the rumor was true. And seeing that it is, I am going to fulfill my plans. I have hated you from the beginning, when you took Bella's heart from me. Now you will suffer as I have." He said calmly and shut his eyes.

XxXxXxX

(Alice POV)

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!! EDWARD!!!!!!!!" I screamed and started running out of the forest.

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

"Mike! NO!!!" I screamed at him.

"Edward!"

"Bella, I love you. Keep our daughter safe. I love you!" Edward said, just as Mike opened up his eyes.

"EDWARD! I love you too. Always." I said. I turned so that I wouldn't have to see him burn.

When I turned back around again, carefully avoiding Edward's remains, I saw Mike leap out the window and head to his car.

"MIKE! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" I screamed out the window, as he jumped into his car and drove away.

I turned around, and took one more look at Edward. As I crumpled on the floor, I heard the Cullen's burst through the front door just as I slipped into unconsciousness.

XxXxXxX

(Emmett POV)

"ALICE! WHAT DID YOU SEE IN YOUR VISION!" I demanded.

"E...Ed…Edward! Poor Edward! I'm going to kill that stupid bastard! How could he do that?" She screamed hysterically.

"What?"

"MIKE KILLED EDWARD!" She screamed.

Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, and I snarled worse than we had ever snarled before. Esme and Alice burst into dry sobs. I burst through the front door as soon as we pulled into the driveway. I heard Bella scream something to Mike and then she fell onto the floor unconscious.

"Bella! Carlisle, help Bella." Jasper said, when he came in the door behind me.

What I assumed was Edward's remains were still burning on the living room floor. I knelt down and sobbed, then I felt Rosalie come up and sit beside me sobbing too. Before too long, the whole family was sobbing.

I don't even know how long we stayed there, but when I finally got up, I picked Bella up and took her upstairs and put her on the guest bedroom bed. When I came back downstairs, Maddie came running up to me.

"Uncle Mett! Where's Daddy?" She said.

"Maddie, will you go for a little walk with me?" I asked my little niece. She might not understand what happened to her daddy yet.

"Sure! I love you Uncle Mett."

My voice caught in my throat as I looked down at my niece. She looked just so innocent and I wondered why this had to happen to her and Bella. Who could be so cruel as to do this to them? I picked her up.

"I love you too Maddie." I managed to choke out. "I love you too."

A/N: Ok, this chapter was kind of sad…ok, it was really sad! Sorry. I hope you liked it! I should be able to update soon, so REVIEW!

emmett-cullen-lover


	5. Who's your daddy?

**A/N: okay, so I'm really sorry that I had to kill Edward off in the last chapter!! All I'm going to tell you is don't worry. Okay, on that note, here is the next chapter…I hope you like it…and I hope that I don't lose anymore of my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon, but I do however own Madison Alice Cullen!**

Chapter 4: Who's your daddy?

(Maddie POV)

I was lying on my back in the middle of a meadow that I had found a few days ago. I had been hunting and chased a doe into this meadow. I hadn't told my family about it yet, though, because it was a great place for me to come and think. There was a quiet stream nearby that I could listen to while I laid there.

I had been laying there for a few hours, thinking about my father. I actually thought about my father a lot lately, because it was getting harder and harder to remember him. I could now barely remember his face.

Jasper and Emmett had told me a lot about my father though, to keep my memories alive. They said he cooked me pancakes every day of the week (pancakes are my favorite) and they got sick of smelling them every morning. Emmett said that my father had even made him play Barbie's with me and him.

My whole family said that I had my father's hair and smile. I know it hurts my mother when I smile because it is the exact same smile my father used to give her. My hair has been long and copper since I could remember.

That was back when we lived in London. We live in Port Angeles, Washington now. I was very excited that we would be going to live near Forks, where Mom met my father. I thought that I might even get to see my grandfather, but Carlisle said that I probably wouldn't ever be able to see my grandfather because he thinks that my mother is dead. It would be a little weird if I showed up with my mother, if he didn't even think we existed.

"Maddie!" I heard Alice and Mom call.

"Coming!"

I ran out of the meadow and toward their voices. When I started to get close, I slowed down. I could always tell it hurt mom when I ran full-speed because I could run just as fast as my father. I always had races against Emmett and Jasper, but I always won.

"Are you done yet? It's almost time for you to go to bed. You have school tomorrow." Mom said, and I groaned.

I hated being the only one in the house that had to sleep. I only have to sleep about once a week, but only because I run so much. I didn't have to sleep at all when I was little because I wasn't able to run at vampire speed yet.

"Don't complain, now let's go." She said.

I looked at Alice with a pleading look on my face, but she just shrugged.

"Well you're a lot of help." I said sarcastically.

"You know it. I'm sorry I can't do anything, your mother would bite my head off!" We both laughed, but mom scowled and stomped off to the house.

XxXxXxX

(Alice POV)

_Maddie was at school the next day and she was sitting at a lunch table by herself. Then a boy with long black hair and dark skin sat down and started talking to her. She started laughing at something he said._

"He looks way too familiar." I said to myself.

XxXxXxX

(Maddie POV) 

"Maddie get up! You don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you?" Rosalie yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I yelled back. Then the smell of pancakes wafted up the stairs.

"That's not fair!" I yelled again. They always made pancakes to get me up for something. I heard Emmett laugh.

When I had finished getting dressed (I actually had fashion sense unlike my mother), I went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Alice, am I going to have a bad day today?" I asked. It was always great having a psychic aunt.

"Uhh…It's not going to be too bad, but we'll go shopping when we get home, okay?"

"Thanks Alice." For some reason, I didn't hate shopping like my mother.

I finished eating and put my dishes in the sink. I ran around to the front door, grabbed the keys to my car and ran out the door. I ran to my car, a midnight blue Mustang convertible, and hopped in. I put the key in the ignition and the engine purred to life. I put the car in gear and sped off toward the school.

XxXxXxX

(Maddie POV)

I was stared at through the whole first part of my day, so I was waiting very impatiently to go to lunch. Lunch would actually be the only time where most of the student body, except for the anorexic humans, would be focusing on eating and not paying attention to the "new girl".

So far, I had met no people who were nice to me. I didn't make anything of it though, because it was human nature to stay away from vampires, even if they're only half.

Just then the bell rang, so I grabbed my books and made my way to the cafeteria. Sadly, when I walked into the cafeteria, the food was just like all school food throughout the country. Disgusting. But, I decided that I would rather have something semi-edible in my stomach than nothing at all and got into a line.

When I had paid for my cheeseburger, I looked around the cafeteria and found an empty table to sit at.

About halfway through my lunch, I was considering skipping the rest of the day and just going home, when I heard someone walk up and sit down in the chair. The boy had dark skin and long dark hair. He had boyish features, but his voice was deep.

"Hi. You must be the new girl. My name's Ryan Black." He said, and extended his hand for me to shake.

_Black._ I know that name from somewhere.

"Hi. I'm Maddie Cullen." I said, shaking his hand. His hand was really warm. Then, I made the mistake of looking at his face. It was so beautiful! I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, even for a second. My heart flip-flopped in my chest.

"You must hate it here already! Am I the first one that's talked to you?"

I laughed.

"Yeah, actually. You are."

"Oh. Well, I know how you feel. I just moved here about three months ago, and it took me about a month to make some friends." He said and I chuckled.

"Oh, really? Where did you move from?" I asked, now curious as to where I knew that name.

"Forks. It's not too far from here. Actually, there used to be a family by the name of Cullen that lived there, according to my dad."

"Really? My grandpa lives there. What's your dad's name?"

"Jacob."

Uh oh. That's the guy my mom used to know. The_ werewolf. _

"Oh. Okay."

Just then the bell rang.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked it…review and tell me if you did!**


	6. What's wrong with a werewolf?

A/N: ok, so im sorry that its been awhile since I updated!! I've had so much to do!! Ughh! Lol k, so it's gonna be kinda slow for a couple chapters here, so bear with me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon…or their characters…but I do own Maddie!**

Chapter 5: What's Wrong With A Werewolf?

(Maddie POV)

I was lying on my back in the middle of the meadow, thinking about Ryan, when I heard a twig snap behind me. I looked up and saw Alice standing beside me. She plopped down on the grass, and looked at me.

"Did you know that this meadow was a place your mother went often? She used to come here all the time with your father." She had a pained look on her face. I couldn't imagine how much it hurt her to talk about my dad.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Cool. So why are you here really?" She laughed.

"Because I wanted to know if you had a good day at lunch. I saw you talking to a boy. He looked familiar, but I couldn't tell who he was."

"Oh, you're talking about Ryan. He was really nice." I blushed as I said this.

"Ooohhh! You like him!" She accused like she was a little child. "What's his last name?"

"I think he said it was Black."

She gasped, and stood up.

"Come on. You're going back to the house to talk to Carlisle about this one." She said, picked me up, and started running.

XxXxXxX

(Carlisle POV)

I heard Alice and Maddie walk into the house and come upstairs. They were now standing outside my door. I sighed and put my book down.

"Come on in."

They both walked in. I could tell something was wrong by the way Alice was standing. Maddie must not have known what was going on, because she looked completely confused.

"Okay Alice. What's wrong?"

"Carlisle, I saw Maddie sitting with a boy in a vision today. I thought he looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. You're going to want to know who he is." She said, obviously worried about Maddie.

Maddie still looked completely confused.

"Okay. Well who is he?"

"Ryan Black."

Oh shit! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I didn't think he had a son! I knew Jacob was in Port Angeles, but I thought it was just him. I hadn't told anyone he was here, mostly to keep Bella from hurting too much.

"What is wrong with him?" Maddie asked, getting impatient.

"Well sweetie, do you remember when your mom used to tell you about Jacob?" I started. She nodded. "Well, remember that he was a werewolf?" She nodded again. "Well, his last name was Black." I saw recognition fly across her face, then horror.

I turned to Alice.

"I knew that Jacob had moved here a few months ago, but I didn't think that he would bother us. I didn't think he had a son."

"WHAT!" Bella burst through the door.

"Bella calm down." I said. She was furious.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! JACOB HAS BEEN LIVING HERE, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? NOW MY DAUGHTER NOT ONLY KNOWS HIS SON, BUT LIKES HIM!" She screamed.

"Jasper! Can you help?" Alice yelled.

I felt waves of calm come through the house, until Bella had calmed down enough to listen.

"Bella, right now, Maddie should be able to be friends with Ryan. He has done nothing, and he isn't a werewolf yet, right?" I looked at Maddie, and she nodded.

"I didn't smell dog, so he isn't a werewolf." She choked. She was petrified of Bella.

"Okay, and since Jacob doesn't know we're here yet, you will be able to "hang out" or whatever you kids call it these days." I said.

Her eyes lit up. She skipped over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Grandpa!"

With that, my granddaughter went out the door, and I was left to deal with Bella.

"Bella, don't fret. It will do no harm to be friends with him. At least not for the time being." My tone was final, and she understood this.

"Okay Carlisle."

With that, Alice and Bella both went out the door. I picked up my book and resumed my reading.

A/N: k, sorry it's kinda short, but it's a transition, so they are usually short anyway. So I promise to update asap, if you promise to review!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	7. Crimson Eyes

A/N: ok, so here's the next chapter like I promised…although it would be nice to get some more reviews! 5 people reviewed last chapter…

**Trista**

**Querida101**

**twilightfan21**

**Italian-swim-chick**

**edwardsgirl14**

**Thanks guys! It really helps a lot when you review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Maddie, but I don't own Twilight or New Moon…or the characters in them (**

Chapter 6: Crimson Eyes

(Maddie POV)

Ugh! I have to get up. I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. It was a pretty good spot to think. I actually should have been sleeping, it was the day of the month when I have to sleep, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

I got up and got in the shower, feeling the hot water run down my body. I shut off the water when I was done, got out, dried myself off, and opened my closet.

It usually took an hour for me to just get dressed because I had so many clothes. I have a lot of bad days!

After I had put on a pair of capris, a beater, and a t-shirt, I turned to the mirror to tackle my hair. As soon as I saw myself in the mirror, I screamed and ran downstairs.

"Mom! Grandpa! Grandma! Alice! Rose!" I screamed the whole way down the stairs, which didn't take long at all. They were at my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked, worried.

"LOOK AT MY EYES!" I yelled. They all looked. Alice feel over, Rosalie's mouth fell open, Mom gasped and fell over on top of Alice, and Grandma and Grandpa seemed unfazed.

"What's with you two? Didn't you see my eyes? They're red!"

"Yes, we saw them dear. We knew they would be changing soon." Grandma said, and put her arm around me to calm me.

"Come on Maddie and Bella. We'll go to my office and I'll explain."

I looked at Mom, and she still seemed skeptical but she started up the stairs after Grandpa. I followed with Grandma close behind me.

XxXxXxX

(Emmett POV)

They had been upstairs in Carlisle's office for about three long hours.

"Your turn Emmett." Jasper said.

I spun the wheel and moved my car eight spaces. My car landed on "Twins!" Damnit I hate this board game! There is no point for vampires to play Life when we are always stuck on the Get Married space in reality anyway.

I put two more people in my car and went back to thinking about what could be happening to Maddie. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to my niece!

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard a door open and close upstairs. I let out a huge sigh of relief. At least I wouldn't have to keep playing this stupid board game.

XxXxXxX

(Maddie POV)

Yes! I can't believe it! I'm finally turning into a vampire! I can't wait to see what my power is.

We had been sitting in Grandpa's office for about three hours according to the clock. It felt like twenty minutes. Grandpa had explained pretty much everything he knew about what would happen.

Grandpa stood up and looked at everyone. They were waiting very impatiently. He cleared his throat.

"First of all, Maddie is changing. She won't be able to go to school now until we get this under control, so you guys are going to home school her. Is that alright?"

"Yeah!" They all said in unison. This is going to be interesting.

"Since she is already half changed, it will only take about a day. I don't know if she'll feel any pain or not though. It might just tickle for all I know. After that day, she should be a normal vampire."

"Maybe, although she is Edward and Bella's child." Emmett joked, but I could see the pain on everyone's faces as he said my dad's name.

I sat there for a minute while my family took it all in, beaming, when I felt a searing pain all over my body. I screamed and blacked out. The last thing I remember was Emmett carrying me up the stairs, saying it was going to be okay.

XxXxXxX

(Alice POV)

Maddie just woke up from her change about half an hour ago, but I haven't been able to see her yet. Bella was still hogging her. I sat down on the couch, waiting for Bella to finish so the rest of us could go in. Then, I felt a vision coming.

_Maddie and Bella were facing each other on the couch. They both looked like I do, according to Jasper, when I have a vision. Tears were rolling down Bella's face and Maddie looked pained. Then they came out of it and Bella hugged Maddie close, tears still running down her face._

_Bella spoke. "Thank you for letting me use your power. I really wanted to see you father again."_

_Maddie nodded._

"WOAH!" I exclaimed out loud. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper looked at me.

I jumped up and started for the stairs.

"Maddie! Your power is SO COOL!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs.

**A/N: I know, I left you guys on a cliff. I'm sorry! But I promise that if I get 10 reviews, I will update tomorrow!!! Lol, so REVIEW!!!**


	8. Power

**A/N: ok, so now that you _finally_ gave me 10 reviews, I am going to write the next chapter…I swear its like pulling teeth to get you guys to review! Lol…I think you are going to like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon…or the characters in it for that matter, but I do own Madison Alice Cullen! Yay me!**

Chapter 7: Power

(Maddie POV)

"Huh?" I said again, still not understanding. Alice had been trying to tell me about my power for about ten minutes now, but I still don't understand it. I actually wasn't paying attention till about a minute ago, so I missed the whole point. I really wish I could press the rewind button and go back to the beginning of the lecture.

All of a sudden, I felt this weird sort of tugging on my body, and my head started to spin. I could still hear Alice talking, but her voice is really faint. I closed my eyes, hoping it would go away if I did. Then, the tugging stopped and I opened my eyes.

I was in my room again. Only I was standing up by the wall instead of sitting on the bed where I was a second ago. What I saw next really scared me. I gasped and jumped back. This made Alice turn around, and the other me looked at me like she, or I I guess, saw a ghost.

"Oh, hi Maddie." Alice said to me, the other me looking at me with a terrified look on her face.

"Uh, hi." I said, a little scared that she could hear me too.

"Oh, don't worry. This is your power." She says to both of us, or both of me for that matter. We both relax, but I am still a little scared. I had never heard of someone with this power. "You can go back in time. But, you have a limit. You can only go back through your memories, not through someone else's."

"Uh, so I can go back in time, but only to places I've been?" The other me asked. Alice nodded.

"My turn!" I say before anyone can get another word in. "So, I can go see Dad again." I ask.

"Yeah, if you want to." She says with a pained look. "That's how I figured out what your power is. You took your mom with you so she could see him. I saw it in a vision.'

_Dad. I miss saying that. I miss him._

"Alice, any idea how I get out of here?"

"Uh…I don't know. Try closing your eyes."

So, I closed my eyes. After a few seconds, I felt that tugging when I stopped, I opened my eyes.

I was sitting right where I was before my vision, or memory, or whatever it was.

"I'm going to assume you figured out what your power is, even without listening to a thing I said." Alice said with a smirk.

"Okay, okay. But it was awesome! If you don't mind, there's someone I want to see." I say.

And with that, I closed my eyes and thought back to a morning when I was three.

XxXxXxX

(Maddie POV)

I felt that familiar tugging and when it stopped, I opened my eyes. I fell over, knocking down a dining room chair in the process. I was so terrified when I saw who was standing in front of me, holding out a hand to help me up.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi, Emmett." I said, not even realizing that this Emmett had no idea who I was.

"Uh, hi? How do you know me? I don't think we've met before. And why did you just suddenly appear in the dining room?" He asked, getting a little scared himself.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Maddie."

"HUH?"

"I'm Madison Alice Cullen. My father is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and my mother is Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen." I said, only to have his mouth drop open.

"Uh, Carlisle can you come here please?"

I saw grandpa come around the corner with a smile on his face.

"Hi Maddie."

"Hi Grandpa. Why are you not surprised to see me older?" I ask.

"Oh, I know what your power is." Then he turns to Emmett. "Her power is to go back in time. I'm assuming you came back to today because you wanted to see your father again?" He asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Uh, yeah." I answered.

"Okay then, follow me." He says and leads me into the kitchen.

I stood rooted to the spot, terrified to move. _What if he doesn't like me? What if he is scared of me because of my power? What if he wants nothing to do with me?_

"Oh, hi. Carlisle, is someone else here for dinner?" Dad smiled at his joke. He's still the same Dad I remember bits and pieces of. I smiled.

"Uh, actually Edward, you are going to want to talk to this one." He said.

Dad just looked at him.

"Okay…well then, in that case, I'm Edward Cullen." He said offering his hand.

"I know. I'm Maddie." I said. He looked a little puzzled when I said I know him.

"Uh…may I ask what your full name is?"

I hesitated. _Should I tell him? I don't want him to freak._ I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded for me to go ahead.

"Madison Alice Cullen." I said quickly, but he caught it. His jaw dropped open, and he stood there looking at me.

"Huh?" He asked very quietly.

"Edward, go sit in the living room. We'll explain it all shortly." Carlisle said calmly. It always amazed me as to how calm he can be.

Carlisle followed Dad, and he motioned for me to come. I followed, wondering what chaos this would bring.

XxXxXxX

(Edward POV)

"Huh?" I asked, not believing my ears. _Did I just hear her correctly?_

I looked at Carlisle.

_Yes, you heard her correctly. She is you daughter. I'll explain in a minute._

"Edward, go sit in the living room. We'll explain it all shortly."

So, I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Then I remembered that Maddie, or at least the three year old, was still in the kitchen.

"Alice?" I said, knowing full well that she could hear me. Two seconds later, she appeared in front of me.

"Can you watch Maddie for a minute?"

"Which one? The eighteen year old or the three year old?" She said. Seeing my expression, she explained. "I saw it in a vision."

"Oh. Well you know full well which one I mean!"

"Okay Mr. Cranky pants! Don't get your boxers in a twist!" And she was off before I could say a word.

"Okay then, after that childish display of sibling affection, can we begin?" Carlisle said, all too eager to explain.

We nodded.

Before long, he had told everything. I had no idea he knew so much. I was in complete shock before he was halfway done with the story, but the proof sat across from me in a chair, so I couldn't contradict. My jaw dropped near the end, and Carlisle had to remind me, before I started drooling. **(Yes, vampires can drool. They just drool venom instead of saliva…. just thought you ought to know!)**

When he finished, I looked at Carlisle.

_Got any questions?_

"No, you pretty much hit them all."

_Good. Now give her a hug. You have no idea how long it's been since she's seen you._

"Huh?"

_You don't want to know that story for a while. And I think you might like to hear it from her later._

And before I could look in his mind, he shut if off from me.

I looked at Maddie. She looked just like Bella, only she has my hair. I felt a sudden gust of pride well up in me, and I just wanted to run over and hug her.

I walked over to her, and stood in front of her.

"Are you too old to hug your father?" I asked. After I knew who she was, I felt like I knew her my whole life.

Her eyes started to cloud. She jumped up and squeezed me tight.

"I love you! I've missed you so much, and you have no idea how good it feels to see you again!" She choked out, sobbing into my chest.

"Shh…It's okay. It's okay, I'm here." I said, stoking her hair trying to sooth her.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetheart." I said. I don't know where I was in the future, but I felt horrible to know that she grew up without me.

XxXxXxX

(Maddie POV)

It felt so good to touch my dad, to know that he was there. It had been so long since I had been able to do that that I started sobbing into his chest.

I had to leave before I knew it, but I promised I would be back. I knew that I would bring Mom next time, but I didn't tell them that.

About two minutes after I got back, Mom burst into my room.

"Maddie! Alice told me what your power is! Where did you go?" She asked all excited, until she saw my expression. "What's wrong?"

"I went back to when I was three. I wanted to see Dad again." I told her all about it, and before I knew it, I was taking her back with me.

That visit went just fine, other than Mom sobbing into his chest, and on our way back, my chest.

"Thank you for letting me use your power. I really wanted to see your father again."

I nodded.

XxXxXxX

(Maddie POV)

I was lying on my bed, just thinking since I couldn't sleep anymore, and everyone but Carlisle and Esme was hunting. I had hunted yesterday, and I didn't feel like going again, so I stayed home.

I was thinking about my dad. I really wanted him back, since I couldn't use my power and see him too much. It drained my completely of energy and I had to hunt right afterwards.

Then, I got an idea. I ran to Grandpa's office, and knocked on the door.

"GRANDPA!!!!!" I screamed. This was important and I couldn't afford to wait.

I heard him run to the door and open it.

"What's wrong?"

"Grandpa! I figured out a way to bring Dad back!" I practically yelled, dancing back and forth.

"Okay, first calm down." He said, ushering me into his office.

I sat down and started.

"I can use my power! Do you think it will harm time?"

"No I don't. As long as you only keep him from dying, I don't think it will do any harm." He said, approving. "Now go. I don't think I can make you wait any longer. After all, what kind of grandfather does that?"

I giggle, and head back to my room. I put old clothes on, figuring I would be getting dirty. I sat down on my bed and think about what I was about to do. I thought about what it would do to Mom and the rest of the family. We would be truly happy again.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and concentrated on when I wanted to go. I felt that familiar tugging, and I was in the dining room before I knew it.

"Dad? Mom?" I call.

"In here." I hear Dad say, so I head in there.

Dad, Mom, and little Maddie were sitting in the middle of the living room floor, playing Candyland. I walked in and sat down.

Just then, Dad put his nose in the air and sniffed.

"Bella, do you smell that?"

We both put our noses up and sniff. Oh shit! Mike's coming.

"Mom, it's Mike Newton. He's a vampire, but he drinks human blood. Take Maddie downstairs in the basement." I ordered, remembering full well when my mom carried me down there and left me there.

"What's so wrong with Mike?" She said, still not getting the full blow of the situation.

"MOM! HE'S GOING TO KILL DAD TODAY! TAKE MADDIE DOWNSTAIRS! I'M GOING TO HELP FIGHT!" I yelled, getting very scared that he'll make it here before we're ready.

"OH SHIT!" Mom and Dad both yelled, and both of their eyes go onyx black, matching mine.

While Mom ran downstairs, Dad and I ran to the door.

It occurred to me while we were waiting for Mom that we couldn't just fight him inside the house.

"Dad, we can't fight him in here. We have to go outside. Maybe we can surprise him and get the upper hand." I said, hoping that my plan would work.

"It's our only choice at this point." Mom said, appearing by his side.

"So that's why I haven't been with you for so long. Mike killed me?"

I nodded. His face looked so pained.

"Dad, it wasn't your fault. Don't put it on yourself. We're hopefully going to change it today."

He nods, and we all run out the door and into the woods by the house.

XxXxXxX

(Maddie POV)

We barely had time to settle into hiding places before Mike came up the driveway. He looked so terrifying, I'm sure Mom would've died if she wasn't dead already.

He stepped onto the front porch, right in front of where we were hiding. I looked at Dad, and he nodded.

All three of us sprung out from our hiding places, and attacked him.

He threw Mom and I off, and went for Dad. I flung myself back in, my teeth bared. I got hold of him, and started ripping him again, but he threw me off.

"What?" He managed to say.

"Go to hell!" I scream, just as I jumped back in.

"We know what you were going to do." Mom says, just before she lunged at his throat. I stood back, knowing he had no chance now. I waited for his screams to die before I moved toward them.

Mom was looking down at him, with tears in her eyes, but Dad was standing there, eyes black as pitch.

"I love you." I say softly.

"I love you too. I love you both." Dad said.

"Me too." Mom said, and wrapped both of us in a hug.

"Are you okay?" I hear Alice scream and I felt her body collide with mine, sending me to the ground.

"Yeah Alice. Can't breathe." I choke.

"Oh, sorry. But it's not like you have to breathe anyway." She said, but got off anyway.

Carlisle looked at the pile of shreds. I assumed that Alice had had a vision. He ran into the house and was back with a pack of matches.

XxXxXxX

(Maddie POV)

We had finally burned Mike, and were sitting in the living room, explaining it to Emmett and Rosalie, who were still a little behind. When all was explained, I stood up.

"Well, I guess I had better go." I walked over to Dad and gave him a hug.

"I hope I am alive for you in the present." He said, and I nodded.

"Me too."

And with that, I shut my eyes and felt that tugging. It stopped and I smelled my room again. I sat there with my eyes closed, hoping to God that it worked.

"Well, are you going to open your eyes or what?" I heard a voice say from beside me, and I opened my eyes.

A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys liked it. If you have any questions, which I am sure you will, since it is kinda confusing as to how he came back to the present, I promise I'll answer them. And I hope all the people who were whining about Edward dying are happy now!!! Lol…so REVIEW!!!!!! PLZ!!! I will beg and plead if I have to!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	9. Party at the Cullen Mansion!

**A/N: Okay, so there are only like 2 more chapters left….sigh…I'll just have to think of another story plot!!! Lol…something entertaining with Emmett in it…uhhh…actually I think I just thought of one, so I'll let you know about it later! And I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! My computer died and we couldn't get it fixed till yesterday…ugh. So, here's the next chapter like I promised!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, or the characters in it. However, I do own Maddie!!! Yay!**

Chapter 8: Party at the Cullen Mansion!

(Maddie POV)

I stared in shock. I didn't think it would actually work, but don't get me wrong, I did hope with all my dead heart. I would have sworn my heart started beating again when I saw him standing in front of me…in the present.

"Dad! It worked!"

"Yes, it worked. I'm so glad too. I missed you!"

"I'm glad too, Dad. You don't even know how much torture we've all been through the last few years." I choked, tears starting to run down my face.

"Shh…shh. I know, I know. I'm so sorry. But at least I'm here now." He said, and pulled me into his chest. He kissed me lightly on the forehead.

We stood there for a couple of minutes; just father and daughter together again at long last. I looked up into his warm, melting eyes and felt completely at home. _This is home. Home is when I have my dad, my mom, and family. I missed home, but now I have it._

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetheart."

XxXxXxX

(Carlisle POV)

I was sitting in the office reading a really good book instead of a medical book for a change when I heard Maddie come back. Considering that she just plopped down on her bed, I went back to my reading. Then, I heard her get up and say something, but I didn't catch it. _I thought vampires could hear everything._

I read some more, then I heard two pairs of feet on the floor. _I wonder who she has in there? She didn't bring in anyone._

Then it dawned on me. How could I have been such an airhead? I sniffed the air and smiled. I put my book down and ran to her room.

XxXxXxX

(Edward POV) **(Yes, the long-awaited POV! I missed writing in his POV!!! Yay!)**

"Hey Maddie? Is everyone else home?"

"No, just Grandma and Grandpa."

"Bella isn't home?"

"No, she's out hunting. But they should be back soon unless Alice decided to stop at the mall."

At that moment, Carlisle knocked on her bedroom door. I heard his thoughts just at that moment.

_"Edward? Is that you? Is it really you?"_

Then Esme's thoughts made their way into my head.

_"Why do I smell another vampire in here? It should only be me, Maddie and Carlisle…Oh my GOD!"_

I heard her run up the stairs at that moment and come up beside Carlisle. I opened the door and smiled. They were both standing in front of me with shocked expressions on their faces. Even this was a real treat, considering I have _never_ seen Carlisle shocked.

"Edward, is that really you?" Esme finally managed to choke out.

I nodded, and she threw her arms around me, sobbing.

"_It is you, isn't it?" _Carlisle's thoughts said.

I nodded.

He somehow managed to pry Esme off me and gave me a huge hug too.

"I have questions. We can go downstairs and sit in the living room while we wait until Bella and everyone else gets home." Carlisle suggested, and we all walked down the steps.

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

Alice had been acting really weird since she had that vision back in the woods. I tried to get her to tell me, but she wouldn't say a word. She wouldn't even tell Jasper.

I piled into Emmett's jeep with him and Rosalie while Alice and Jasper got into Alice's Porsche when we were done hunting. I always felt like the third wheel when I rode with Emmett and Rosalie for very specific reasons. Most important of them that Emmett and Rosalie should come with their own rating label…like Rated R movies.

To my amazement, Alice didn't make us pull over when we went past the mall. That vision must really be bothering her if she wants to get home that badly, but she seems really happy and excited.

A huge waft of scent hit me when we pulled into the driveway and Emmett cut the engine.

"Guys, do you smell what I smell?" Emmett asked, shocked.

"Edward…" I choked.

I ran onto the porch and burst through the front door of the mansion, only to have a bigger, more powerful wave of his scent wash over me. I felt the ground rise to my face, and the room went black.

I had the weirdest dream though, however short it was. In my dream, Edward picked me up and kissed my forehead. He set me on the couch. I saw Maddie and him both standing over me, then it ended and I woke up.

When I opened my eyes, I screamed. _Edward _was standing over me, which can't happen because he's dead.

"Bella! Bella! Calm down. It's really me…Edward!" He said frantically.

I looked around for Maddie and saw her sitting beside Alice. She nodded.

"You're…alive?" I choked. This was way too confusing.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Maddie's power. She brought me back."

I looked around the room and everyone reassured me that this was true. I was still a little skeptic, until I looked into his eyes. I felt every fear I had every had, all my heartache, all my emotions except love melt away from my body.

I looked at his copper hair. It still looked the same as always. Messy. I reached up and touched it, and sure enough, it felt real. I looked at his face, and it looked the same also. I reached up and traced my finger along his lips, bringing my hand to rest on the side of his cheek. He brought his hand to mine.

"You are my Edward." I said, and he smiled. "I missed that crooked smile so much, you don't even know." I said, and started to sob. He pulled me to his chest, and held me there. After what seemed an eternity, I pulled away and looked at his face again.

He pulled me close and touched his cold, marble lips to mine. I melted away into him at that moment. I heard the whole room break into cheers and we both pulled away. I started laughing at the sight of my family. Emmett was up and bouncing around the living room like Tigger with Rosalie right with him. Alice was giggling and pulling Jasper to his feet to join Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were sitting side by side, completely content. And last but not least, my beautiful daughter was sitting there, happiness written all over her face.

Edward and I laughed along with them for a minute, but then Edward pulled me into another kiss. When we pulled away, the noise had died down. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I know." I said.

"Okay, for that, you get another one." He said playfully, and brought his lips to mine once again. When we pulled apart he looked at me.

"I love you."

"If I keep saying I know, do I get another one?" I say and giggle.

"Nope."

"Ok fine. I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everyone erupted in a fit of giggles, and Edward kissed me again. Then, he pulled away.

"I love you too." He said.

" I know."

He chuckled.

"Alright you love birds! Now, since Edward decided to come back from the dead, I think this calls for a celebration!" Emmett said.

"Hell yeah!" I heard Jasper say.

The next thing I knew, Edward and I both saw a flying ball of vampire. We both got hit and toppled over the couch.

"Alice!" I groaned.

"Oh quit grumbling! You don't know how long it's been since I got to see both of you together. And since I've seen you happy, Bella." She said, and gave us both a peck on the cheek.

"We love you too Alice, now get off!" Edward said, half laughing.

The whole room erupted in laughter, and Emmett and Jasper went to get the stereo and the "refreshments".

Once Edward got Alice off of us, he went over to Maddie. I followed him.

"Thank you honey. I love you so much!" He said to her, and she gave him a hug.

"I love you too Dad."

"Yes, thank you so much! You don't even know how much this means to me." I said, and sat next to her. I kissed her on the cheek, and gave her a hug.

"Okay, now let's get this party started!" Emmett yelled in his booming voice.

We all burst out laughing.

"What would we do without you Emmett?" I said, laughing.

He shrugged.

"I don't know little sis, but you sure wouldn't be having any fun!"

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked it! I had to add some Emmett humor in there because it was getting kinda fluffy. Lol. So REVIEW and tell me if you liked it! I should have the next chapter up soon, if my computer doesn't die again! Lol. REVIEW, REVEW, REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!! I NEED FEEDBACK!**

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	10. Chapter 8 and a half

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner!!! I have been extremely busy! I was in the orchestra for our school musical and we had practice every night for 3 and a half hours, so I didn't have **_**any**_** time to update. But now it's over, so I have time!!! Yay! So, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I am going to say one of those sad lines that every fanfic author has to write…I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR THE CHARACTERS IN THEM. **

Chapter 8 ½: MINI Chapter!!!!

(Maddie POV)

"Hey Ryan!" I yelled, jogging down the hall after him. He turned around, saw me, and smiled.

"Hey Maddie. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just can't wait until school is finally over for the summer!" I flipped my hair and his nose crinkled.

"Maddie…. are you…?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. Come here." I said, and pulled him into the classroom that no one ever uses so that we could talk. "Anyway, yes I'm a vampire, and I know you're a werewolf. My aunt told me about your dad, so I knew you would be one too."

"How…?" He stuttered.

"Oh, my mom used to be friends with your dad, before she became a vampire and had me. She hasn't seen him in a really long time." I said, breathless by the time I was done.

He just stood there and stared at me.

"Oh. Well, you know what? I don't care one bit! I liked you before I knew you were a vampire and I still like you now." He said, grabbed me, and kissed me.

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry that the chapter's so small. I just needed to get this little part in there. So, this would be considered a mini chapter! Lol. But, even though the chapter is mini, it doesn't mean that the number of reviews I get has to be mini too! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Meet the Cullens pt1

A/N: Ok, so I'm sorry it is taking so long for me to update. I'm working on my own book right now…hopefully I can finish it and get it published. So, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon…. or the characters in it for that matter…Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own Madison.**

Chapter 9: Meet the Cullen's! (haha get it? Meet the Cullen's…Meet the Fauker's? Lol)

(Maddie POV)

I pulled away from him, my face flushed.

"I thought werewolves weren't allowed to like vampires?" I asked, confused.

"We aren't. But that doesn't mean we can't be different. I mean it's not like we're normal!" He said, half laughing. "Why? I can just leave you alone if you want." He said, his face downcast.

"No! I was just wondering. My parents aren't going to like this. Not to mention my aunts, uncles, and grandparents." I shuddered, just thinking about it. Ryan chuckled.

"Well, then they'll just have to get over it and learn to accept it." He said, dead set on making this work.

"Okay then. You are the boss." I said, chuckling. Then, I pulled him in to kiss him again before I had to go to Algebra.

XxXxXxX

(Ryan POV)

Well, my dad isn't going to like this. Although, I sure do. I don't know what attracted me to her at first, but I can't just walk away from her. I don't care if she's a vampire. I can get used to the smell; she smells sweet with some lavender mixed in. I inhaled her scent again as we walked down the hallway to gym.

"Maddie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to meet your family? I have to admit, I'm a little petrified." I said.

She laughed. "Yes. You might as well get it over with. And I won't let them scare the big bad wolf!"

"But…."

"But nothing. You're going. Then, I get to meet your father." She cringed at that thought. I chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't let the big bad wolf's papa scare the vampire." I said, sarcastically. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Good."

XxXxXxX

(Maddie POV)

"Mom? Dad?" I called into the house, protectively shielding Ryan behind me.

"Maddie? Why do I smell…werewolf?" My dad said, coming around the corner. Then, his eyes went from honey to coal black.

"WHAT!" He roared.

A/N: hehe. Cliffey! I promise to update sooner than the last time. This is almost done…maybe a couple more chapters at the most. So, be good little readers and give me feedback…PLEASE?!?! I will love you forever!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	12. Meet the Cullens pt 2: Confessions

A/N: ok, first of all…I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! Ugh! Ive been so busy…with my advanced English class I have to read over the summer…and ive been working, so I have barely any time to myself. IM REALLY REALLY SORRY!!! K, so this is the final chapter of Mortal Enemies…sniff sniff. I'm kind of glad too, though, because this means that I can spend more time on writing my novel. I'll let you know if it gets published and I become a best selling author! Lol just kidding. Also, I would very much appreciate A LOT of reviews…since this is the last chapter! Pretty, pretty PLEASE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story…except Maddie. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Maddie belongs to me! Yay!

Chapter 10: Meet the Cullens part 2: Confessions

(Edward POV)

"WHY IS THERE A WEREWOLF IN MY HOUSE? I WANT AN EXPLANATION THIS INSTANT BEFORE I RIP THIS MONSTER TO SHREADS!" I roared at Maddie.

Maddie stepped in front of the werewolf, protecting him.

"Dad. Stop it right now!"

"NO I WILL NOT MADISON ALICE CULLEN! YOU GET HIM AWAY FROM HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"No." She said defiantly, her face set. The wolf stood behind her, clearly afraid.

"What?"

"No Dad. I will not make him leave. YOU sit down and listen to ME!"

_Dad, I know you have a heart somewhere in you. It may not beat, but that doesn't mean it's not there. Please listen to me for once in my life. I know I am doing the right thing._

_No. Get him out of here NOW!_

_No._

I looked away from her black eyes as I heard Carlisle coming down the stairs.

"Grandpa, please give me half an hour. Then you can make the decision. Please." Maddie pleaded with her grandfather.

He looked from my furious expression to Maddie's determined one.

_Carlisle, there's a werewolf in my house! _I thought to him.

"I have reason to believe that this is _my _house, and I have the right to determine what should happen." He told me. I glared at him. "Go into the living room with Bella, Edward." He ordered. I set my jaw and sat beside Bella on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Edward, calm down. I don't like it either, but you don't see me throwing a fit in front of our daughter." Bella tried to soothe me, but it was not working one bit. Not in this instance.

XxXxXxX

(Maddie POV)

Ryan and I followed Grandpa into the living room. We sat on the couch facing my parents. Grandpa sat beside Grandma on the loveseat.

I looked at Ryan and he was trembling all over. Not because he was in danger of changing, but because he was terrified of my father.

"Ryan, calm down. My grandpa is very fair. It will be fine." I whispered into his ear. I grabbed his hand and he seemed to relax a tiny bit.

"Maddie, would you please explain why there is a werewolf in my living room?" Grandpa said, as calmly as ever.

"Yes. I love him." My dad roared as I said this.

"HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM? YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR A FEW MONTHS!"

"Dad, stop. Do I need to remind you how long you knew Mom before you fell in love with her?" I said, my jaw firm.

"No."

"I think we do." Grandpa said firmly from his seat on the loveseat. "You knew you loved her from when you first saw her didn't you? That's why you kept away from her; to keep from killing her. I don't know how you did it when it was so powerful, but you did, and now look at you two."

Dad just huffed and walked out of the room.

"Edward, get back here. We're not done yet." Grandpa scolded, and sure enough, my father came back and sat down.

"Alice and Jasper, would you please come here?" Grandpa called into the house. Then, they both came running down the stairs and sat beside Mom and Dad, their noses crinkled at the smell of Ryan. "Alice, have you had any visions about Ryan?"

"Yes, but absolutely nothing bad!" She said, trying to contain herself from jumping across the room and giving me a hug. Grandpa nodded and turned to Jasper.

"What do you feel emanating off of them right now?"

"Well, I feel love and a lot of determination from Maddie, and love and A LOT of fear from the wolf."

"My name's Ryan." Ryan spoke up timidly.

"Oh. Sorry."

XxXxXxX

(Maddie POV)

The stupid quizzing back and forth went on for an hour, before Grandma, Grandpa, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Mom were finally convinced that Ryan was okay. Dad was still as angry as ever.

While everyone was shaking Ryan's hand and giving him a hug, I walked over to Dad. I looked at him, and sat right down on his lap. He looked at me, but just went right on sulking.

_Daddy, why are you being like this?_

_Because you brought a werewolf in here._

_Daddy, I love him!_

Then he wouldn't answer me. I got up and went over to Ryan, who wrapped his arms right around my waist. I heard a growl come out of Dad's lips, but I ignored it.

Then, we heard a huge crash come from the dining room and we all ran to see what happened. We got there, and I heard my mom gasp.

"Jacob…" She whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS MY SON DOING HERE?" He boomed, furious.

"You had better calm down wolf." Dad said from his place in front of Mom, protecting her. "You're gonna change."

"I CAN CONTROL MY CHANGE! NOW WHAT IS MY SON DOING IN A HOUSE FULL OF BLOOD-SUCKERS?"

"Jacob, Maddie brought him here to meet us." Grandpa soothed calmly.

"WHAT?"

Then, Ryan stepped out in front of Jacob.

"Maddie brought me here so that I could meet the Cullens." He said firmly. "Dad, I really like them, and I love Maddie. You're just going to have to learn to accept that."

Jacob looked like a cement truck hit him.

"Ryan, you love a blood-sucker?"

"No Dad, I love a vampire. Don't you dare call them blood-suckers again." He said, his tone set.

"Ryan, get in the car. We're going home."

"No."

"No? GET IN THE CAR!"

"He doesn't have to get in the car if he doesn't want to. Maddie loves him and I respect that." Dad snarled. I looked at him.

_Really?_

_I might as well get used to the smell. Ugh._

_Thanks Daddy. I love you._

_I love you too._

Mom seemed to know that Dad was okay, because she smiled and hugged me.

"Now Jacob, if you're not going to accept that, get out of our house."

Jacob huffed and ran out to his car. I looked at Dad and gave him a huge hug.

"I love you Daddy. Thank you." I said again.

Then, Dad went over to Ryan. He held out his hand and smiled. Ryan took it and smiled back.

"Wow. Mortal enemies love each other. I told you that our family was weird!" Emmett exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Thanks Uncle Emmett." I said, and ran and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Edward, remember when you said that werewolves and vampires will never mix?" Grandpa asked knowingly.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think God has another answer for you. I'm sure there's going to be more to come."

"Geez, this God guy has a lot of time on his hands! After all, he found time to prove Edward wrong…twice!" Emmett teased. We all laughed and Dad launched himself at Emmett, starting the biggest tickle fight I have ever seen, even from this family!

I looked at Ryan, and laughed. He laughed, then he kissed me.

_Wow, I can get used to this! Thank you God._

A/N: okay, so I really hope you guys liked it! This is the last chapter, so A LOT of reviews would be nice! PLZ!?!?!


End file.
